leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ship
:For actual ships, see Transportation in the Pokémon world. For relationships, see Shipping. ---- Ship (Japanese: シップ Ship) is a supporting character who appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. He is Lizabeth's grandfather and the father of . Unlike the rest of his family, Ship does not perform in the Marina Group's Underwater Pokémon Shows, but is instead involved in planning. In the anime Upon meeting and and providing them with water to drink, Ship formally invited them to watch the Marina Group's upcoming show, and afterwards offered to give the group a lift to the next town. The following day, reported that she had dreamed about a and a temple underneath the sea, leading Ship and his family to inform the group about the People of the Water. He then became the first to spot , who was attempting to steal a Manaphy that Jack Walker had in tow. During their first encounter with The Phantom and his crew, Ship instructed everyone to evacuate to the vehicle the family was using. After Manaphy hatched from its Egg and everyone was safely in the front vehicle, he unhitched the towed caravan, causing it to slide down a cliff. Ship then led everyone to an ancient People of the Water ruin site and unlocked its entryway after solving a puzzle with his heritage blue stone bracelet. The group arrived at a mural at the end of a cavern, where he and his family told Ash and the others more about Samiya, the underwater temple of May's dreams; its mechanics and connection to Manaphy; and its precious Sea Crown. Later, Ship had his old shipmates deliver his boat, the Blue Lagoon, at a port town and take everyone to Samiya to return . He showed Ash and his friends the underwater viewing deck, allowing them to see many Pokémon as they traveled. During one of the group's stops, Manaphy went missing after it decided to chase after May's bandanna. Lizabeth then took Ash and his friends to locate Manaphy in a submarine while Ship, Meredith, and remained on the Blue Lagoon waiting for their return, monitoring the submarine's movements via radar. As he tracked the submarine, Ship was able to detect the Phantom's arrival and Samiya's appearance during a . After Ash managed to restore the Sea Crown in time, causing Samiya to rise from the ocean, Ship and the rest of his family became bystanders during the showdown between the Water Pokémon and the Phantom and his crew. Once the battle ended with the Phantom's defeat, Ship, his family, and Ash's group were surrounded in a mystical golden light, which allowed them to soar through the sky and ocean with the Pokémon. They all then watched as Samiya disappeared back into the ocean. Everyone later returned to port, where Ship's shipmates were waiting. Ship and the others then returned to their travel vehicle, and later, he waved goodbye to Ash and his friends. Character Ship is a hospitable, family-oriented man who continues to enjoy an adventurous lifestyle even in his older years. He is still fit, being able to row a whole canoe by himself. He has also traveled the whole world in his ship, the Blue Lagoon. Ship continues to keep in contact with many of his old friends, including a trio of shipmates. Ship is extremely knowledgeable about the People of the Water, and has maintained his and his family's connection to their ancient culture. He was the one who directed to the ancient ruin site, and Lizabeth suggested that Ship may even be able to understand the ancient text seen inside Samiya, since the language seemed to predate her own knowledge of the culture. Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=西村知道 Tomomichi Nishimura |en=Simcha Whitehill |de=Claus Brockmeyer |es_eu=Mario Martín |ko=온영삼 On Yeongsam 신용우 Shin Yongu |pt_br=Carlos Silveira}} In the manga In the Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea manga Ship appears in the , fulfilling the same role as he does in the movie. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Ship or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Water|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sea's Manaphy|jpnum=006/019}} Trivia * The closed captioning during the movie's premiere on US television incorrectly spelled Ship's name as Shep, though this was corrected in subsequent airings. His name was also misspelled this way in the novelization of the movie. Names Category:Anime characters de:Ship es:Ship it:Ship